


When Dory Met Louis

by natsing



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsing/pseuds/natsing
Summary: Chanceverse Rom Com ChallengeInfluenced work: When Harry Met SallyAU- Some events from the Chanceverse have taken place- specifically Zombie's Bite, but the path varies wildly from there.COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction

15 years in one town is plenty for a dhampir, sure Chicago is bigger than most but the few humans I knew outside of the magical community were starting to wonder why I didn’t have any of the usual signs of aging, the good genes excuse had worked so far but it was time to move on.

I needed a ride, I couldn’t get use of a reliable car and the bus is my idea of hell. I couldn’t afford a flight, so car sharing was the best option. I hadn’t decided on my next town, hoping to pick someone going somewhere which sounded interesting and tagging along for the ride.

Pauly, the guy I’d had a date or two with mentioned his vampire friend was relocating to New York, sounds like my kind of town. I don’t like vamps and well, they hate me as a rule, but I could hide as human if needed so I volunteered to be his human driver when the sun was up. We met at sunset by the University of Chicago, he had been studying there for a couple of years apparently. He pulled up in a huge blacked out Corvette, noisy and inviting as hell. Pauly introduced the very attractive vamp to me as Louis-Cesare, so French you could make a caricature out of him. Can’t say I was too bothered, pretty is fleeting I find, and he soon lived up to the initial impression, gorgeous long auburn hair he wore clipped to the base of his neck with a ridiculous gold clasp, blue eyes and very chiselled features, giving him a masculine edge to the pretty eyes and hair; he was tall, over a foot on me, he also gave off the vibe of being arrogant as hell and I took in his scent, he smelled of fine whisky, cigars and butterscotch, an odd combination but not unpleasant.  
The first half of the journey was pretty stunted conversation wise, particularly the several hours he was asleep in the back while I drove. He tried to take blood from me, the polite way, when he woke up but he must have got magic vibes from me somehow so he backed off before really feeding. We stopped at a café for some food for the humans and a draw from the waitress from the vampire.  
He commented on my choice and large amount of food, judging my choices no doubt. What can I say, I have a serious metabolism to keep up to.

‘I’ll have the cheeseburger and fries, salad on the side please, no sauces just plain but with cheese. Can you bring me the ketchup on the side please too? Also I’ll have the apple pie, warm with ice cream, but strawberry if you have it, if not then cream, but not if its whipped in a can but if you don’t have any of them then just the pie, not heated.’

He raised an eyebrow at the order, but I shrugged back at him, leaning across the back of my chair, hey I like what I like. He watched me eat it all, a little bit fascinated, probably by how much my 5ft 2in frame could hold whilst still being in shape, I gave him a story about eating once a day but a large meal to get me through, he seemed to buy it. 

I’d finished up eating and had leant back in the chair to let it digest .

‘You want to get a room?’ I asked watching him check me out for the third time, I enjoy a tumble with a cute guy every now and then and I was sure he’d be good for a night.

‘Aren’t you dating Pauly?’ He asked, a grimace across his face at the thought.

‘Oh God no, what made you think that?’ I asked

‘He seemed to think you were.’

‘Oh, well we had sex a couple of times, but nothing official.’ He looked a little confused at that and returned to the cup of coffee he’d been nursing since we arrived.

‘I take that as a no then.’ I laughed, he was arrogant in some settings, yet utterly confused by a woman coming on to him, it was surreal for a vampire, he definitely didn’t match up to any I’d met before.

He took the drive for the next portion of our trip, which would get us in to the city before sun rise.

‘We could meet up at some point when we’re all settled in the city.’ He said ‘I know what you are, I never thought to meet a dhampir.’ 

He bristled a bit at the name, but as he was driving was concentrating on the road. 

‘You realize of course that we could never be friends.’ I said

‘Why not?

‘What I'm saying is — and this is not a come-on in any way, shape or form — is that dhampirs and Vampires can't be friends because the sex, or killing part always gets in the way.’ I looked at him while he pulled a ridiculous face.

‘That’s not true. I think we can be friends.’ He said sure of himself.

‘No you don't.’

‘Yes I do.’

‘You only think you do.’

‘How do you know?’

‘Because no dhampir can be friends with a vampire, there’s always something there, something primal, we either fight or fuck, and I don’t want to fight you… yet!’ 

‘Well, I guess we're not going to be friends then.’ He said, a surety in his features.

‘Guess not.’ I stuck my feet up on the dash and lit a joint, to Louis-Cesare’s chagrin; the cat was out of the bag and he wasn’t likely to judge the joint so much with a dhampir at his side.

‘That's too bad. You were the only person that I knew in New York.’ He laughed as he put his foot down, I nearly lost the joint out of the window as he did so.

He dropped me off by Washington Park, we shook hands in goodbye, a frission of power running up my arm as he did, wow, this one was way more powerful than I realised but he was showing off for the little dhampir. We said our goodbyes and I headed off to find some work.


	2. 5 years later

I hate flying, particularly red eyes, and this was no exception, but I had to get to LA for the morning and this was the only way to get so far so quickly. I powered through the departure lounge as the call for my flight was piped over the tannoy, I passed a couple, well I assumed so as the woman grasped the arms of the man so tightly she’d pull them off if she could, she scented like a low level vamp, which caught my attention, of course what kept my attention was the ridiculously handsome vampire in her arms.

‘Christine, I’ll be back in a few days, I am perfectly safe on a plane at night.’ 

‘But will I be ok without you? All those vampires at home.’

‘They’ve been told to be nice to you, you are safe.’

I wanted to walk past, just keep going, but I walked over and caught his eyes.

‘Chicago 5 years ago? I drove to New York with you.’ He looked up at me then, a peculiar look over his face ‘Sorry I forget, what’s your name again?’

‘Oh… it is Louis-Cesare’ he said, a little shocked at my approach.

‘That’s right, Dory, remember?’

He nodded at me and introduced the petite brunette in his arms, she was pretty but ultimately forgettable. I made pleasantries, he asked after Pauly, I confirmed I hadn’t spoken to him since I left Chicago and moved on, making my excuses as my flight was leaving.  
I found my seat, settled in, to find that my neighbour was said vampire. I had a book I’d been meaning to read for a while now, so I decided to bypass small talk and got to reading.

‘Do you always read the last page of a book first?’ He asked

‘I have a dark side you see, I like to know what’s going to happen as its very possible I could die tomorrow.’ He definitely looked taken aback by that. ‘I have a hazardous job, and I put my life on the line a lot. It’s satisfying but it’s also risky, got to be prepared, it’s why   
I’m flying to LA, I’ve got things to take care of.’

Said things were a large pack of very bad vamps who couldn’t stop killing girls, but I couldn’t tell him that.

‘You probably don’t get it as you are a happy person, look at that girl you were with, so love struck.’

‘I wouldn’t call myself happy, optimistic maybe, hopeful certainly. Life gives us a lot of bad, we should find the joy wherever we can.’

I smiled up at him, laughter in my voice. ‘You’re a vampire, aren’t you supposed to be a scary creature of the night who enjoys killing virgins and causing a ruckus everywhere you go?’

He laughed at me then, it surprised me.

‘I’m not like most vampires, I’m sure you already know that Dory, I was left by my sire once I was turned and had to work this out on my own, I have my own values and since I started to move in more traditional circles I’ve discovered I’m very unique in that regard, I didn’t know I was supposed to hate you on site, for example.’ 

‘Yeah, if I wasn’t more skilled at vamp tells, I’d have clocked you as human. You’re the antithesis of the type of vamp I deal with usually. You’re a master though, at least 2nd level I’d guess, so I usually end up dealing with bad little vamps you’d never know.’

‘I’m first level, and yes I’d assume we don’t ever run in the same circles. I’ll leave you to your book, it was interesting to catch up Dory.’ 

He spent the rest of the flight pretending to sleep.

As we exited the plane I caught up with him leaving the airport.

‘It is possible for us to be friends you know, you have that girl and I’m sort of seeing someone, we could try and get past those urges to murder or do one another and become friends.’

He laughed again, a bit short this time.

‘I don’t think that’s a great idea, do you? It wouldn’t look too good to my peers. Have a great life Dory.’

He walked on outpacing me with his long legs, by the time I’d got of the moving walkway he was gone.


	3. Another 5 years later

I’d been in New York nearly a decade, recently I’d moved in with Claire, a magical null whose dampening abilities and excellent medical weed stash helped with my fits, she knew who I was and we had a good routine in place in her magic house, powered by old spells over a ley line. I’d been there a little over a year when my father reached out. I’d no idea how he got my number after all the cell phones I’d destroyed, but he clearly had his ways.

He’d come by one morning when Claire was at work, I hated that he still bothered me so much. I wanted a relationship with this man, but I couldn’t trust him; we would inevitably fight again and he’d be off, for years no doubt but I needed the money and his offer was too generous to turn down.

‘I have set up a team to take down these creatures Dorina, but you know the area better than most and I really need someone I can trust alongside our point man. You’ll have to co-operate though. It’s worth a recurring contract with the Senate if you can do this for us.’  
‘For a regular pay check Mircea you’ve got a deal, when do we leave?’

‘This evening. I’ve got a group of my closest masters who can be spared on board too. They’ll be reporting in. Play nice please.’ He almost pleaded the last.

‘When I have I not?’ I asked

‘I won’t mention New Orleans, but it took Kit a week to get his hearing back fully.’

‘In my defence he was trying to kill me.’ I noted ‘Plus we all got out ok, I consider that a win.’

He shook his head in disbelief, washed up his own cup and headed to the door.

‘Be at the Senate by 8pm, Louis-Cesare will be there to meet you.’

‘Louis-Cesare?’ I asked, it couldn’t be the same vamp surely?

‘Yes, he’s Radu’s get but there’s a lot of back story there, so be gentle.’

‘I… ok, sure.’

I arrived at Vampire HQ in New York at 8pm as requested, pulling my battered SUV into their parking lot. I pulled out the backpack full of toys, ready to bring down a rogue band of vampires, when the lights came up in the garage, my contact headed over to the car. A familiar face I hadn’t seen in years walked over, definitely the same vamp.

‘I thought it was you.’ He said. ‘What are you doing here Dory?’

‘I’m your new team member, Mircea hired me to work with you on the team heading to Romania.’ His eyebrows went up in question, but the man wisely said nothing, he swept his arm out in invitation, a half bow as I walked past him towards to the offices. I felt his palm touch my back, a casual touch I couldn’t remember ever feeling from a vampire before. The hand was gone before I thought of it, but it gave me pause.

The briefing room was full of power, it reeked of vampires at their most powerful. Three high level vamps filled the tiny room. I was introduced to all three as Mircea’s charge, and given a brief run down on them.

The first two could have fitted in well at any mafia gathering, all bulk and muscle and scary looking features, they didn’t so much as nod at me upon introduction, and I didn’t bother to learn their names. The third was extremely attractive, long dark hair pulled back in a tight braid, sharp angled features in a warm brown skin native to the Americas with deep brown quizzical eyes; he was by far the strongest of the three, but wasn’t one of Mircea’s masters. Louis-Cesare appeared to be his master from the way he commanded him, but Tomas was unusual, taking commands pretty poorly. He took my hand at Louis-Cesare’s command, but not before and not without a lot of power playing. It made me up my judgement of Louis-Cesare’s power level, Tomas was first level at least.

I finally realised I was here to make sure this rag tag group had something to target on rather than each other. Louis-Cesare gave me a pack, as thick as my finger, with details of the rogue vampires. I could see they had brought down over a hundred humans in just a week. 

‘I’ll read it on the trip, I think we should get going before they make it 101.’

The vampires had packed heavy, with more ammunitions than I’d ever seen in one place; the pack of rogues was twenty strong, but it seemed overkill. The Senate left nothing to chance it seemed and my personal stash was swamped by the options in front of us, we suited up in black fatigues before heading out to the sun proof car and drove out to the private airplane the Senate kept on retainer for last minute trips. The guys played cards and drank while I read up on our foes, Louis-Cesare had stayed apart from the cards and spent he flight on the sofa opposite. He stared at me a lot, but generally kept to himself.

The fight was over relatively quickly, we’d trudged over the Carpathian mountains for a few days, found the rogue vampires in a dirty cave and dispatched them quickly, not one being above 6th level master. The whole trip was more frustrating then I’d have liked, three days travelling, and maybe half an hour of intense violence, mostly by the larger vampires, Tomas had a cool vampire power and was able to rip out his opponents hearts from a distance, he took out three before they’d even seen us arrive. As such I was still buzzing with nervous energy after the vamps had been brought down and the tension on the plane return was palpable. Louis-Cesare stared a lot again, which got me wound up.

‘What is your problem?’ I snapped

‘I do not have a problem.’ He stated, energy rolling over him.

‘I think you do, I think you’re annoyed I got called in for your job and that you didn’t need me.’

‘I didn’t, the rogues were dealt with, and besides some help with terrain I do not know why Mircea was adamant you needed to come with us, we did not need you.’

‘Did you think maybe Mircea didn’t trust you?’ I was looking for a fight, so I pushed the obvious button.

‘How dare you, who are you just a dirty dhampir? You are not worthy to be on my team.’

I saw red, the unused energy coming out as I pounced at him across the aisle, a veil of anger and noise before the blackout came.

I woke up to a red and bloody Louis-Cesare staring into my face as he and Tomas pinned me in place.

‘Are you well Dory?’ He asked checking over me, I could feel a handful of bruises, but none of the blood was mine. ‘I apologise for my outburst.’

He looked pretty beat up, which made me laugh, to the shock of my captors.

‘You can let me down boys, I’m ok now. You’re forgiven Louis-Cesare, though I think I need to apologise, I was wound up from a lack of action and I antagonised you.’ The vampires slowly inched away from me, heightened senses keeping an eye on me from the table at the end of the plane.

‘Well Dory, it seems we’ve had our fight, what do you say, friends?’ He stretched out a hand, a smile creeping over his face. I took his hand and shook it decidedly.

‘Why not, I guess a vampire and a dhampir can be friends after all.’


	4. 1 year later

‘Claire, are you ready?’ I called up to my housemate. I pulled at the dress I’d put on. I hate dressing up, but I guessed we’d be pretty safe at a vampire ball at the Senate HQ, but I’d packed some weapons just in case.

‘Yes I’m ready, what was this guy’s name again?’

‘Louis-Cesare, I think you’ll like him, he’s a vampire sure, but he’s a pretty cool guy and he’ll love you.’

‘Ok, well what do you think?’ Claire was wearing a green satin dress which hugged every curve, and flattered her perfectly. It brought out the colour of her eyes and set against her red hair made her a masterpiece.

‘You look great, come on we’ll be late.’

Louis-Cesare had been my work mate now for about a year, we went on more missions than any other two team members and we’d taken to working together like a dream, but I got sick of his moaning about Christine, the dainty vamp he’d once left at the airport all those years ago. He’d split with her about the time we’d been reintroduced and was finally looking to meet someone new. I had mentioned a double date to see if I could get him a nice girlfriend, the main downside was the only single woman I knew was Claire, so I’d set it up and crossed my fingers that they’d get on ok.

He’d brought his own option for me, though I’d not hold out hope I’d like him much. I wasn’t exactly up for a relationship with my complexities, but Louis-Cesare had insisted. I was introduced to a half fey man named Heidar that Louis-Cesare had met on a diplomatic mission; he was very attractive but we didn’t really hit it off that well, being just too different to each other.

We were sat at a four seater during the dinner aspect of this ball set up by the senate for their contactors, it was an annual New Year’s tradition and seemed a great time to set up a double date. Claire caught a snippet of our conversation, something about magical auctions where Heidar had initially met Louis-Cesare, of course Claire got involved in the conversation as she worked the auction circuit to help calm some of the more unstable objects. By the end of the night the two had paired off nicely. I walked back to the car with Louis-Cesare after the evening was starting to wind down.

‘Thanks for the date, it didn’t really work out for either of us though did it?’ I said

‘No, but I’m glad they get along, someone should have got something out of tonight.’ The New Year rang in around us as we walked.

‘Happy New Year Louis-Cesare’

‘Happy New Year Dory.’

The hug was oddly awkward, a frisson of heat and the first signs of attraction between us, I’d not really felt since our initial meeting all those years ago. I could admit Louis-Cesare was a ridiculously handsome vampire, and there was something there which we’d experienced that first meeting but this wasn’t the time to experience it. The awkward hug and gentle kiss on my check made us laugh and walk on, heading off to the car to head home.

Claire moved out partially a few weeks later, I got full control of the house, but she’d made me promise she could come home whenever she wanted, as Faerie didn’t always suit her. I’d agreed of course. It was pretty lonely with just the cats for company so I spent more time at work. Louis-Cesare was always around for me to keep me company and commiserate about our loneliness, he called most evenings too, we’d been at work all day, but he had to call every evening just to check up on me, I never told him, but I enjoyed it. We’d watch films while chatting away the night, before getting back together at work the following day.

Months passed and a wedding invitation turned up on our doorsteps, the following day I arrived home to find him sat on my porch looking very sad.

‘Louis-Cesare, what’s up?’

‘She’s getting married.’

‘I know, I got the invite.’

‘Not Claire, Christine. It is ridiculous really, I let her go years ago but it just hit me, she is getting married to someone who is not me.’ 

‘I’m sorry Louis-Cesare, did you want to get back with her?’

‘No, she was not right for me, but I always talked about us committing to each other and she came up with excuses why not. I finally realise it’s not that she didn’t want to marry, but she didn’t want to marry me.’

I sat on the swing next to him and tentatively placed my arm over his back, I barely reached half way across, but it was the thought that counted, he leaned into me as a single tear falling down his cheek, I wiped it away with my finger. He froze at my touch; his breath, which he definitely didn’t need, coming in short pants. He turned his head to me, need written all over his face. It had been a long time since I’d taken anyone to my bed, but how could I refuse that face, that desire from that man. I leant up and kissed him, he kissed me back with a fierce passion he had only hinted at before, I pulled away to catch my breath.

‘Do you want this?’ I asked, he nodded standing up and offering me his hand. We headed up to my room, kissing all the way.

The sex was amazing, long overdue as well, but we shouldn’t have done it. A vulnerable moment on his part and I took advantage of him. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling as he slept, curled up around me. It had been a bad idea, terrible even. We worked together and were friends away from work, how could we go back to friendship after this.

I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to be anywhere else. I panicked, this had been a bad idea and now there was a sleeping vampire in my bed and he seemed pretty comfortable there. I returned to my room and watched him for a while, he was beautiful, no doubt, but our relationship had been great, friendship and colleagues worked, why change it now? I sipped the glass of water I had picked up in the kitchen and sat on the bed contemplating our mistake. I’d tell him tomorrow and we’d go back to how it had been.

The following morning Louis-Cesare slipped out with few words between us, I was finally able to call Claire using our portal mirror and brought her up to speed. I heard Heidar behind her, they were happy we’d got together, then sad it hadn’t been what I wanted. Heidar eventually moved away as something else caught his attention, and I promised to be well behaved at the wedding. As we signed off I received a text from Louis-Cesare asking me to meet for coffee and a chat, I hoped he’d say it first, it had been a bad idea.

The coffee shop was quiet, the afternoon was late and the sun high, but it barely affected Louis-Cesare and his first level power. He even sat in the sun, the effect bringing the copper out of his hair, illuminating him like a halo of bronze.   
‘I enjoyed last night, but it wasn’t a good idea was it?’ He finally said, I breathed a sigh of relief.

‘I agree, we’re better as friends than as lovers.’ I smiled at him and patted his hand, he seemed sad at my agreement, but paid for the coffees and left hurriedly.


	5. Conclusion

I didn’t see Louis-Cesare again until the wedding, he was avoiding me but I gave him the space he seemed to want and got stuck into my work. The wedding was as lovely as I’d expected, the fey mainly behaved themselves but I found myself searching for my friend. He was hard to find though, always just gone from a room as I arrived. The speeches finally brought him out from hiding, but our casual friendly demeanour seemed to now be missing.

‘It was a lovely wedding.’ I said, trying to act nonchalant.

‘Yes, it was.’ 

‘How’ve you been’

‘Fine.’

‘Are you seeing anybody?’

‘Really Dory? I don’t want to talk about this?’ He was holding back anger, I could see it in the way he held himself

‘Are we going ever to get past this or are we going to carry this around forever?’ I asked ‘

‘It just happened.’

‘Three weeks ago.’ I said exasperated.

‘You want to make out like what happened didn’t matter Dory.’

‘Of course it mattered, but why does it have to be everything?’

‘Because it does.’ He seemed dejected, shrugging his shoulders at me.

‘We both agreed it was a mistake.’ I pleaded

‘Yes, it was the worst mistake I ever made.’ He said moving away from the crowd.

‘What do you want from me?’

‘I don’t want anything from you?’

‘Fine, I didn’t intend to sleep with you, but you were looking up at me with your big eyes and it just happened.’

‘You took pity on me?’ He looked furious

‘No of course not.’

‘Fuck you, Dory.’ He spat out, storming out of the room. I went to follow but we re-entered the main hall as the speeches were being undertaken.

Heidar proposed a toast in our honour, recollecting our terrible double date and I plastered a fake smile on my face, and waited out the speeches, Louis-Cesare was gone by the time I was able to get free to talk. I feared our friendship was finally dead.

 

Weeks passed and I was invited to the New Year Ball again, I had tried to call Louis-Cesare over and over, to no avail. I knew he would attend and as he had been avoiding me I thought it best not to attend. Claire was planning on going but had promised to keep me company instead. I, of course, sent her off for the festivities insisting I was fine alone and found myself walking the streets alone at night, hearing and seeing the parties around the city as I walked. I never considered myself a brooder before, but tonight I felt it, a deep steady brooding, considering the world, considering Louis-Cesare. I knew I had ruined our friendship with our night together, and any attempts to repair it had gone poorly. We didn’t even work together anymore. I missed him, like a hole in my heart had been created when he left, a definitely Louis-Cesare shaped hole. He wanted us to be together I realised but our lives were complex and messy and really wasn’t it better to be alone and safe than the messy couple we would be? I cared about him, I loved him… I stopped dead at the thought.

I loved him, I really did; I was five blocks from the Senate building and I knew, right then, that I was wrong. Messy coupledom I could do, I wanted to do, I missed him so much it was painful; before I knew it I was running full pelt towards the party.

It was a few minutes to midnight when I finally got into the party, Claire and Heidar were dancing together in the ballroom, they saw me enter the room and ran over.

‘Is everything alright?’ Claire asked taking in my dishevelled appearance.

‘yes, yes I’m fine, no emergency, have you seen Louis-Cesare?’

‘Dory, do you think it’s a good idea to start this again?’

‘Claire please, I need to speak to him.’ 

Heidar shrugged at her, and she advised he was on the terrace with Radu. I thanked her and headed out. I saw him making his way back across the dancefloor, catching his eyes across the room of people, I walked over to him, breath still coming heavily from the run, questions in those blue eyes of his.

‘I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and the thing is, I love you.’ I practically yelled at him over the noise of the room.

‘What?’

‘I love you.’

‘How do you expect me to respond to this?’

‘How about you love me too?’ I said hopefully

‘How about I’m leaving.’ He went to move away, but I caught his arm and spun him back around to look at me.

‘Doesn’t what I said mean anything to you?’ I pleaded.

‘I’m sorry Dory, I know its New Year’s eve and I know you’re feeling lonely but you can’t just show up here and tell me you love me and expect that it’ll make everything alright. It doesn’t work that way.’ 

‘Well how does it work?’ I asked him.

‘I don’t know, but not this way.’ The countdown to midnight was sounding behind us, happy revellers counting down from 10 to 1.

‘Well how about this way, I love that you wear those soft sweaters when its 90 degrees outside; I love that you wear that stupid gold clip in your hair, that never keeps it held back properly. I love it when I spend a day with you and I come home smelling of whisky and cigars and butterscotch, I love the way you look at me when I’m doing something reckless and I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I the end of the day, and it’s not because its New Year’s eve and it’s not because I’m lonely. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’ My voice had become desperate, I needed him to understand.

‘You see? That is just like you, Dory. You say things like that, and you make it impossible for me to hate you and I hate you Dory, I really hate you.’ A tear fell down his cheek as I reached up to him. I kissed him then a long strong kiss, which sent shivers through me and he kissed me back, like I was life and hope and his future.

THE END


End file.
